Universo Omega
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Omegaverso/omegaverse-Serie de oneshot autoconclusivos de diferentes parejas del mundo de Kuroko no basuke en el contesto del universo omega-alfa-beta. Oneshot 5-Primer calor 2da parte-Alfa Imayoshi-Omega Izuki
1. Primer calor tardío ImaIzu

**Nota**: este fic es una serie de oneshot auto conclusivo de distintas parejas. El oneshot serán todos usando la teoría del omegaverso (aquí abajito explico lo que es para los que no lo conozcan). Algunos serán humanos alfas-betas-omegas, otros en plan lobos alfas-betas-omegas y otros vampiros alfas-betas-omegas XP

Aquí os explico que es el omegaverso para el que no lo conozca, si lo conoces salta la explicación y pasa al fic.

Los datos más básicos son que las personas (o por lo menos los hombres) se dividen en Alfas y Omegas (o Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente hablando y en ocasiones tienen un bulbo en la base del pene como los perros y otros cánidos (esta característica proviene de los fics de licántropos). Los Omegas son los sumisos, entran en celo y pueden quedarse embarazados. Si hay Betas, son un punto intermedio entre Alfas y Omegas.

El Omegaverso puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes, sociedades en las que la mayoría de los Betas resienten a los Alfas y Omegas por ser considerados ~especiales~, mundos que son prácticamente como el nuestro donde la gente aspira a la igualdad entre clases…

La mayor parte de los fics Alfa/Omega contienen slash con mpreg. Dependiendo de los autores las mujeres pueden no existir, ser todas Omegas, ser Omegas y Betas o incluso ser Alfas.

En mi fic en particular son:

Los alfas son los dominantes sexualmente; tienden a ser físicamente fuerte y tienen algunos poderes de alfa que irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia.

Los Omegas: Son sexualmente sumiso (pero sólo sexualmente) entran en época de celo dos veces al año desde que su cuerpo está listo para reproducirse que sería entre los 13 y 14 años. Tienen algunas peculiaridades cuando están a punto de entrar en celo (que es lo que alerta a su familia de que la época del celo se acerca) algo así como las mujeres con nuestro síndrome pre-menstruar que grita a viva voz que esos días se vienen XD.

Los Betas: Se podría decir que son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos y obedecer a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.

-o-o-o-

Este fic abre con la pareja Izuki Shun e Imayoshi Shoichi, los subsiguientes fic serán de las parejas que me pidan. Cuando pidan recuerden especificar a quien quieren como alfa y a quien como omega o incluso beta. Pueden pedir desde pareja hasta trió, especificar si quieren que sean universo omega siendo humanos o siendo lobos o vampiros, ahora sin mas pasen a la lectura ^^

**Primer calor tardío.**

Muchas veces lo comparaban con un águila, pero en ese momento no se sentía como una, en ese momento se sentía más bien como un pequeño y asustado pajarito, su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho, sus músculos ardían mientras corría a prisa, aferrándose a la mano que le sujetaba con fuerza tratando de sacarlo de ahí, atrás suyo podía escuchar la encarnizada pelea que hacía que su estómago se anudara y que quisiera vomitar y llorar de miedo.

Shun Izuki tenía 17 años y era un omega, hasta ahí todo bien y normal, hasta ahora nunca había sufrido su primer golpe de calor, su primer celo, sus papás estaban asustados pensando que tal vez había algo mal con él y lo habían llevado a montones de médicos. El primer celo solía golpear a los omegas más o menos a los trece años, pero el medico les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que si bien habían omegas a los que el celo golpeaba más pronto había omegas que se tardaban más, pero que no había nada malo en el sistema de Shun. A pesar de la preocupación de sus padres a Shun no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, él era un joven normal y feliz, acudía a la preparatoria mixta Seirin y era parte del equipo de baloncesto mixto alfa-omega de la escuela, era base en el equipo y no sólo era base, era un titular, tres de los cinco titulares eran omega, todo un orgullo para ellos. Sus otros amigos omegas si habían tenido su primer golpe de calor y los subsecuentes cada seis meses, duraban una semana y siempre se ausentaban en esos días dado que todo omega controlaba por calendario sus fechas, nadie era tan idiota como para querer estar en pleno calor en la escuela, eso podría ser un desastre.

Y justamente eso le había pasado a Shun, después de 17 años su primer calor le había llegado de forma inesperada en el momento más inesperado, en la clase de historia, se había doblado sobre sí mismo sintiéndose sofocado por la sensación que por primera vez sentía en carne propia y los alfas del salón de segundo año donde tomaba clase, en su mayoría habían vuelto su cabeza hacia él con los ojos llenos de hambre de golpe, soltando gruñidos, ese fue el momento en que su corazón empezó a latir agitado, sólo Kiyoshi Teppei no parecía alterado, claro que esto se debía a que él estaba enlazado y casado desde el año pasado con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Hyuga Jumpei, los alfas enlazados no respondían al celo de otro omega que no fuera el suyo, pero en todo el salón Teppei era el único alfa enlazado, sólo él y Hyuga estaban lo suficientemente locos para haberse casado tan jóvenes.

La atmosfera en el salón de clase casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo todos los territoriales alfas querían algo, sólo que ese algo era lo mismo, Shun Izuki. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta, nadie se movía, pero todos estaban en guardia y entonces sucedió, el primero de los alfas se movió lanzándose sobre Izuki, el pelinegro de privilegiada visión gritó, pero el alfa nunca llegó sobre él, sólo escucho un fuerte choque y al abrir sus ojos vio la espalda de Teppei, parado frente a él gruñendo mientras arrojaba al otro alfa todo el camino hasta el otro lado del salón, pero eran muchos alfas y Teppei sólo uno. Bueno, Teppei y el maestro, lo que hacía dos, todos los maestros tenían que estar enlazados para así ser inmune al celo de sus jóvenes alumnos en caso de alguna emergencia. Hyuga tomó la mano de Shun y lo jaló corriendo hacia la salida, los alfas sintiendo a su presa escapar se movieron, pero el profesor se puso en una puerta Teppei en la otra y no dejaron salir a nadie, mientras los dos omegas corrían por sus vidas… bueno por la virginidad de Shun en realidad, podían escuchar atrás suyo la pelea en el salón de los alfas que trataban de ir en pos de ellos y de Teppei y el profesor que hacían lo imposible por no dejarles salir y darle ventaja a los omegas.

Shun estaba abrumado, su parte baja dolía mucho, sus músculos dolían, sentía demasiado calor y sofoco, pero sobre todo sentía miedo, sólo se dejó guiar por Hyuga que corrió hasta el gimnasio de baloncesto donde el equipo entrenaba atracando la puerta con desesperación.

-A los vestuarios vamos a los vestuarios -decía agitado, tenían que encerrarse ahí donde el olor de Shun no volviera locos a todo el mundo, pero al voltearse para ir a los vestuarios se encontraron con todos los jugadores de la academia Too que los miraban en shock y a la propia Aida Riko, la entrenadora de Seirin que se le había caído la agenda de la mano y tenía la boca abierta.

Hyuga había olvidado que ese día, luego de su última clase que era en la que estaban, tendrían entrenamiento conjunto con la academia Too, que al parecer había llegado temprano y no eran los únicos, los de primer año de Seirin salían más temprano así que ya estaban ahí dándole la bienvenida a los visitantes junto a Riko.

Los alfas en el equipo de Too e incluso Kagami que era alfa de primero en el equipo de Seirin olfatearon el aire y miraron con ojos de depredadores a Izuki, este tragó saliva temblando de arriba abajo, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de Hyuga. Silencio abrumador. Silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía… nadie respiraba.

-Shun -susurro Aida olfateando el aire, ella era una beta, así que no reaccionaba al celo, pero incluso ella podía oler lo delicioso que olía el número cinco de Seirin en ese momento. Y como si la voz de la castaña hubiese roto el hechizo los Alfas se movieron en pos de Shun, este gritó, Hyuga lo abrazo con un brazo mientras adelantaba la otra mano como si con eso los pudiera detener, los alfas se enredaron a pelear sin discriminación, tanto los de Too como los de Seirin, luchando por la tenencia por el omega, era obvio que el que ganara se lo quedaría.

-Creo que mejor corremos -dijo la voz siempre tranquila de Kuroko Tetsuya, apareciendo de la nada junto a sus sempai, mirando sin inmutarse los golpes que iban y venían de uno y otro lado. Hyuga reaccionó mirando a Kuroko con el corazón agitado y asintió. Kuroko tomó la otra mano de Izuki mientras corean a los vestuarios para encerrarse y que así los ánimos se calmaran y Riko pudiera hacer algo, pero había un alfa más listo que los otros mientras todos desde Wakamatsu, pasando por Aomine, Kagami y los demás se peleaban y los omegas se salían del camino este se había alejado esperando a que el omega corriera, o si el olor del omega nublaba sus sentidos como le pasaba a todos los alfas, pero no le quitaba del todo su inteligencia, él era un cazador. Los dejo avanzar y cuando ya casi estaban en los vestuario cerró su camino agarro a Izuki de la cintura, se lo echó al hombro como un saco de patatas, le gruñó a los otros dos omegas sin atacarlos -después de todo era omegas- para que no se metieran y entró a los vestuarios cerrando la puerta con seguro, todo había pasado en un solo segundo sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar al capitán y al jugador fantasma.

-¡Hijo de puta, bastardo, abre! -gritó Hyuga reaccionando golpeando la pesada puerta sin éxito- ¡Si le haces algo a Shun haré que Teppei te mate! -le juraba- ¡Imayoshi Shoichi, abre esa puerta o te arrepentirás! -le gritaba al capitán de Too a quien no podía importarle menos los gritos del escolta con gafas de Seirin. La puerta de los vestuarios cerrada aislaba el olor de Shun, lo que le permitió a los alfas ahí presente recuperar la cordura, Aomine Daiki miraba su mano confundido, preguntándose de pronto por qué diablos estaba golpeando a Wakamatsu, Yoshinori Susa y Kagami Taiga se miraban cada uno con las manos en el cuello del otro antes de soltarse, todos tardaron unos momento en procesar todo.

-Imayoshi bastardo –susurraron, pero en parte estaban aliviados, todos tenían personas que les importaban, no querían en el fondo haber acabado tomando a Shun frente a esa persona que en realidad querían.

-¡Ayuden, imbéciles! -les gritaba Hyuga cabreado, Kuroko no hablaba o mostraba expresiones, pero estaba pateando la puerta, lo que decía mucho.

-Hyuga-sempai -dijo Kagami incomodo-, creo que ya es tarde -susurró.

-No es tarde, Shun es nuestro amigo no podemos permitir que sólo… -protestó.

-Shun es un omega, Imayoshi un alfa, si sólo abres esa puerta… harás que todos volvamos a perder la cabeza, chico -le dijo Susa de Too-. Para él… aun cuando Imayoshi es un bastardo, es más seguro estar solo con él, que abras esa puerta -le aseguró.

Hyuga gritó de rabia, pero sabía que el de tercer año de Too tenía razón.

- ¡Jumpei, Jumpei! -los gritos de Teppei fuera del gimnasio alertaron todos por fin se había encargado de los del salón. Hyuga corrió a la puerta que había atracado anteriormente y la abrió viendo a su pareja golpeado pero entero, sin duda su macho alfa era el mejor y había ganado a pesar de los golpes, se arrojó sobre él abrazándose a su fuerte pecho.

-¿Y Shun?

-No pude salvarlo, el bastardo sádico de Too… lo tiene -dijo frustrado como capitán omega Hyuga se sentía muy responsable y protector con todos. Teppei miró a los otros omegas que le señalaron con la vista hacia el cuarto cerrado de los vestuarios y suspiró abrazando a su pareja.

Maldición, en que mal sitio golpeó a Izuki su primer celo, ahora sólo podían rogar por que Imayoshi fuera un buen alfa en ese momento con él y por sobre todo que no lo preñara… se podían esperar milagros siempre.

**Fin**

Si les gusto la historia se agradece un comentario. A la hora de pedir pareja solo les pediré piensen en algo, no pidan las típicas ósea ahí AoKi y KagaKuro que ni votándolos se acaban mientras hay otros personajes como Shun e Imayoshi nuestra primera pareja que son personajes fascinante y nadie escribe de ellos así que aprovechen igual si me piden un AoKi lo escribiré o un KagaKuro o Midotaka pero seria cool también escribir de esos fascinantes personajes que no tienen fic propios y solo vemos de pasada como segundarios en una que otra historia, pero bueno yo estoy para complacerlos ^_~

También pueden pedir parejas heteros, tríos bisexuales, parejas yuri y por sobre todo yaoi amo escribir yaoi es lo que mejor se me da XP


	2. Mi Beta KiKuro

Este shot es para Majo-Walles mi beta que me pidió un Kise-Beta x Kuroko-Omega, espero que lo disfruten abajo deje el orden de los shot que seguirán ^^

**Mi Beta**

Ryuta Kise había nacido siendo un beta. Habría deseado con todo su corazón haber nacido como un alfa, lo deseaba cada vez que lo veía, con sus cabellos celestes, su piel pálida, sus ojos que hacían palidecer el cielo en belleza del mismo cielo, su pequeña estatura que te invitaba a abrazarle, su carita de poker. Pero no importaba cuales fueran sus deseos, había nacido como un beta y eso no cambiaba en la mañana cuando despertaba. Pero nacer beta había tenido sus ventajas, como beta había podido pasar todo el tiempo que quería con su pequeño ángel su Kuroko Tetsuya. Como beta había podido ser su amigo y crecer con él. Como beta siempre pudo estar a su lado.

Para él todo había sido perfecto junto a su Kurokochii, hasta ahora. Su Kurokochii se iba a casar y no porque se hubiese enamorado, si ese fuera el caso, aun con el corazón roto, abría sonreído, pero su ángel celeste se casaba por decisión de sus padres con un alfa, alguien con más estatus que un simple y guapo modelo beta con habilidad para el baloncesto. No importaba lo que Kise hiciera, cuanto éxito tuviera en el bascket, cuanto éxito tuviera en los estudios o cuanto triunfara en la carrera de modelaje era un beta y los padres de Kuroko nunca elegirían a uno para su hijo. Un beta sólo podía aspirar a casarse con otro beta. Los omegas, el premio mayor, lo más anhelado por todos, eran sólo para los alfas y sólo los mejores alfas eran los que podían permitírselo. Murasakibara Atsushi, así se llamaba el alfa que habían elegido para su Kurokochii, pero no se quedaría así, él no entregaría tan fácil a su ángel, a su fantasma, a su Kuroko. No lo haría como que se llamaba Kise Ryuta, toda la pirámide social de alfa, betas y omegas podía irse a coger por culo, porque tendría a su Kurokochii.

-o-o-o-

-Kurokochii -caminó Kise al lado del de cabellos celestes en el patio de la escuela.

-¿Uhm? -preguntó Kuroko sin apartar su boquita de melocotón del sorbeto por el que sorbía su batido de vainilla.

-¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos? -le preguntó Kise- Me gustaría que habláramos -añadió. Kuroko simplemente parpadeó y asintió acompañado a Kise hasta la sombra de uno de los arboles del patio de Teiko High y sentándose. El rubio permaneció unos minutos en silencio antes de hablar-. Kurokochii… si yo hubiese sido un alfa… Kurokochii… ¿Me hubiese elegido a mí?

Kuroko al fin dejo su batido de vainilla y miro a Kise a la cara.

-No -respondió rotundamente-. Si Kise-kun fuera un alfa, Kise-kun no sería la persona que siempre me ha gustado desde niño -dijo con absoluta seguridad.

Kise quedó en shock, ¿Él le gustaba a su Kurokochii?

-Ahora si tú pregunta es a quien elegiría si se me permitiera, eso sería sin dudar Kise-kun -aseguró Kuroko. En la cara de Kise se dibujó una tonta sonrisa que nadie hubiese podido sacarle ni a golpes cuando escuchó al de cabellos celestes.

-Kurokochii, no te cases -le pidió.

-Soy un omega, Kise-kun, no se me permite oponerme -le recordó la realidad.

-Entonces huye conmigo, Kurokochii. Vámonos juntos, Tetsu, donde nadie nos encuentren donde a nadie le importe si nací beta y tú naciste omega -le pidió aun sabiendo de ante mano que Kuroko rechazaría su idea.

-Si nos atrapan nos castigaría, la ley y nuestras familias -le recordó Kuroko con su usual carita sin expresiones-, pero yo quiero irme lejos con Kise kun…. Vámonos, Kise-kun… antes de que nos puedan detener -le sonrió aceptando la loca idea del rubio. Kise quedó en shock, pero volvió a sonreír y asintió.

-Vámonos, Kuroko -le tendió su mano el rubio.

-o-o-o-

-En otras informaciones, aun se sigue con la búsqueda del joven omega Kuroko Tetsuya, si usted tiene cualquier información que….

Kuroko apagó el televisor aburrido, en el noticiero se mostraba su foto, aunque ya casi no se escuchaba nada de su desaparición después de tantos meses. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para ver a Kise trabajar empecinado en montar un balancín en su balcón, habían emigrado lejos de Tokio, pero aun en Japón. Kuroko se había teñido su cabello de rojo y usaba lentillas, aunque casi no salía para no llamar la atención, tomaba supresores que enmascaraban su olor por los de un beta y se había cambiado el nombre a Tetsu Kise, el esposo de Ryuta Kise y era muy feliz.

Cuando Kuroko aceptó irse con Kise, esa misma noche se fugó al departamento del rubio, había que hacer las cosas de forma discreta o serían atrapados y por tanto separados. Kuroko permaneció toda una semana sin salir del departamento de Kise ni asomarse a las ventanas, mientras el mundo se volvía histérico buscando al omega perdido. Una semana después Kise se dio de baja de forma discreta de la escuela aludiendo razones de trabajo. Llegó con las pastillas supresoras del olor omega y las que enmascaraban el olor por el olor de un beta. Kuroko se tiñó el cabello se puso lentillas y salieron de Tokio juntos como una pareja de betas, nadie les dio importancia, una vez en su nuevo hogar se presentaron como pareja beta y Kuroko no podía ser más feliz.

Kuroko fue a la cocina donde sirvió dos vasos de jugo y salió al balcón de su perfecta y discreta casita alejada de vecinos indeseados con cuerdas y cuerdas de terreno y se acercó a Kise ofreciéndole uno de los vasos y pidiendo un beso a cambio como recompensa. Kise tomó el vaso, pero lo dejó en el barandal del porche antes de tomar a Kuroko de la cintura y besarlo, para luego arrodillarse en el suelo y besar el pequeño y redondeado vientre de su Kuroko.

-Te amo, Tesuchii -sonrió Kise desde el suelo. Kuroko le dio una de sus sonrisas y enmarcando el rostro del rubio en las manos se inclinó y lo besó en la boca.

-Yo también te amo, Kise Ryuta, Mi beta.

**Fin**

**Alba Eterno**- Murasakibara-Alfa x Kuroko-Omega- Slasheaven

**kurokochii~-** Aomine-alfa x Sakurai-omega –Amor yaoi

**ykt** – Imayoshi-alfa x Shun-omega 2parte -Amor yaoi

**kallenparms** –Kasamatsu-alfa x Kise-Omega -Amor yaoi

**VeroUchiha**- Aomine-alfa x Kagami-Alfa -Amor Yaoi

**desev**- Kagami-Alfa x Kuroko-omega –

**bluelightofmoon y ****lucyto**- Murasakibara alfa x Himuro omega-amor yaoi (me pidieron la misma pareja asi que se van dos por uno XP)

**Mirani**-Murasakiba x Kagami-amor yaoi (aun no aclara quien alfa quien omega o si ambos alfas)

**FLOR DE OCCIDENTE**- Kasamatsu-alfa x Himuro-Omega-slasheaven

**LittleJubilo**- Aomine-alfa x Kise-omega x Kagami-alfa y Akashi-alfa x Furihata-omega

**Antoinette Beilschmidt-** Murasakibara -alfa x Kiyoshi –omega (gracias es mi pareja favorite *o*) y Aomine-alfa x

**Waru-chan**- alfa!Imayoshi x Omega!

**samuesselmo**- MitoKoga / WakaSaku -amor yaoi (aun no eligue quien alfa y quien omega aunque me lo puedo imaginar XP)

**Sistharm** – MurasakibaraxAkashi -Amor yaoi (aun no eligue quien alfa quien omega pero espero que Mura sea el alfa o sera traumatico XP)

A las que pidieron mas de una pareja es un solo oneshot por lector asi que la segunda pareja aparecerá como segundaria en el shot (como Jumpei y Teppei en el anterior de Shun e Imayoshi.). Asi que eligan bien a quien quieren de pareja principal y a quien de segundaria. Si alguien quiere cambiar de pareja que grite ahora o calle para siempre. Y como nadie aclaro si quieren que el shot que pidieron sea tieno, violento o lo que sean aclárenlo ahora o saldrá como mi caprichosa musa diga XP

-o-o-o-

**desev-**Tuve que reirme las primeras parejas de las que digo que ahí exceso de fic que me gustaría hacerle fic a las parejas que no tienen muchos fic como el Mitobe/Kogaine que son super obvios mas no ahí casi fic de ellos y me los piden pero prometi hacer los de las parejas que me pidieran asi que será AoKi y KagaKuro decide cual quieres que sea la pareja principal y cual la segundaria ^.~

**lucyto** 1-anotado pero me hubiese gustado que te tomaras el tiempo de decirme al menos que te pareció el primer shot ya que si lo tuvistes para pedirme una pareja Xd

**TeMueres**-Si te gusta el Shun x Moriyama (ellos son pareja en mi fic de Teiko Alfa vs omega) quieres que te anote un shot de ellos? ^^ Puedes aprovechar ya que otras personas me pidieron AominexSakura y KasamatsuxKise… aunque de esta ultima me pidieron a Kasamatsu alfa y tu lo quieres omega, bueno tu decides XP

**LittleJubilo**-Anotado tanto el trio como la pareja asi que decide quienes de principales y quienes de segundarios ^^

**Antoinette Beilschmidt** –Como ya te dije te amo, pedistes mi pareja favorita MuraxTeppei XP Bueno te anote ambas parejas tu decides quien quieres que sea la pareja principal y cual la segundaria. Y me pasa igual que a ti me encanta Imayoshi *x* la pareja la e visto en fic en ingles me gusto y quise traerla a los fic en español ^^

**Waru-chan** –Mi alma gemela *x* otra a la que le gustan mas parejas además de las canon ya siento que te amo XP Alfa Imayoshi x Omega Kasamatsu anotado ^^


	3. El gigante de Teiko

**MurasakibaxKuroko** Para **Alba Eterno**

**El gigante de Teiko**

Kuroko tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar no ya los gemidos si no los gritos de placer, las baldosas húmedas de la ducha se presionaban contra su espalda, una de sus piernas estaba firmemente en el suelo la otra descansaba sobre el fuerte hombre del alto pelivioleta que chupaba su pene como si se tratara de una deliciosa piruleta.

-Murasakibara-kun por favor-rogo Kuroko, rogaba por ser cubierto por dejar de ser torturado, la mamada se sentía genial pero necesitaba mucho más que atención en su pene, su ano pulsaba ansioso cerrándose y abriéndose pidiendo por algo así fueran los largos dedos de su pareja pero ni eso le era concedido de momento mientras la humedad de su culito ya mojaba sus muslos.

-uhmm… Kuro-chin es el sabor mas delicioso de todos-sonrió el gigante de Teiko lamiéndose los labios, cuando Kuroko sintió uno de los grandes dedos de su pareja deslizarse dentro de el arrancándole un grito de placer que hiso sonreír orgulloso a Murasakibara, el muchas veces infantil gigantón en ese momento tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y lujuriosa mientras introducía otro de sus largos dedos preparando a Kuroko, un total de tres dedos metió en su pequeña pareja sin dejar de chupar su pene antes de sacarlos y llevarlos a su boca lamiéndolos.

-Atsushi-lloriqueo Kuroko al sentirse vacio cuando los dedos de su pareja salieron de dentro del.

-Tranquilo Kuro-chin, te daré algo mucho mejor-aseguro levantándose en toda su enorme estatura y levantando con facilidad a su pequeña pareja que envolvió con sus delgados brazos su cuello mientras Murasakibara entraba en el mas que preparado y ansioso culito con su gran miembro, miembro que ya Kuroko estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir y que disfrutaba por completo.

-Atsushi, Atsushi-gritaba una y otra vez Kuroko con verdadero placer mientras era movido como si no pesara nada por Murasakibara quien embestía sin piedad dentro de su trasero.

Akashi estaba serio, muy serio el capitán omega del equipo estrella de Teiko, el genio imparable, el emperador, tenía en ese momento una vena marcada en su frente mientras veía a Kuroko jugar... o tratar de jugar. Sabía que Kuroko estaba cerca de su celo así que entendía que estuviera un poco calenturiento ya cerca de caer en su fase, pero ese maldito gigante de segunda centro del equipo alfa de Teiko... no tenía derecho a ser tan bruto, Kuroko, su jugador fantasma, su sexto hombre y jugador clave de su equipo... caminaba como un jodido pato.

Así no había quien jugara, pensó viéndolo como fallaba un pase sencillo a Kise.

-Kuroko-gruño Akashi Seijuuro-vete a darte un baño-le ordeno molesto sacando sus tijeras del bolsillo.

- ¿Eh?-pregunto Kuroko confundido- ¿Que vas a hacer Akashi san?-pregunto.

-Voy a matar a tu novio-sonrió saliendo del gimnasio omega para ir al gimnasio alfa. Kuroko tardo unos segundos en entender que el emperador sabía lo que él y Murasakibara habían hecho en las duchas.

-Oh, no, no puede matar a Mura-se quejo Kuroko saliendo detrás de su capitán a ver si lo podía calmar.

-Una vez más-ordenaba Nijimura cuando escucharon las puertas del gimnasio abrirse, apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué hacia Akashi san ahí cuando unas tijeras pasaron volando a su lado y se clavaron en la pared a unos centímetros de su centro estrella, Murasakibara, incluso le había arrancado un par de cabellos violetas.- Que demon...?

-Mooo Akashin no es divertido-se quejo Murasakibara apenas parpadeando sacando un paquete de gomitas tranquilamente.

-Te matare-le sonrió Akashi sacando otro par de tijeras de su bolsillo.

-No quiero morir-se nego Murasakibara tranquilamente.

-Murasakibara-kun corre-le ordeno Kuroko quien nadie había notado cuando había entrado.

Murasakibara suspiro pero puso pies en polvorosa. Mientras que Kuroko trataba de hacer razonar a un cabreado Akashi a quien le habían arruinado su perfecta rutina de entrenamiento y los demás trataban de evitar que mataran a su centro.

Si ya Nijimura sabía que era mala idea cuando Murasakibara comenzó una relación con uno de los niños de oro del aterrador Akashi Seijuuro, eso terminaría en desgracia.

**Fin.**

Me disculpo he tenido mucho trabajo y casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir pero logre llegar a tiempo para desearles a todos un feliz Hallowen con un nuevo shot de universo omega, esta vez el pedido por **Alba Eterno** en Slasheaven, Murasakibara (alfa) x Kuroko (Omega) espero que tu y todos los que se tomaron un momento para leerlo lo disfrutaran ^^

Si hay errores ortográficos me disculpo en cuanto mi beta me lo mande corregido lo edito y subo sin errores ^^

**Leyra Bennet**-Se escucha interesante tu idea agregare un KagamixAkashi a la lista pero puede que le cambie varias cosas dado que son shoot y van a ser cortos ^_~

**LittleJubilo**- Ok ^ ^

**Waru-chan**-El Reo x Hyuga no se me había ocurrido no al menos hasta que comenso en el manga el partido de Rakusan vs Seirin… ahora si me los puedo imaginar sobre todo con esos comentarios de Reo de darle mucho amor XP Si a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja KurokoxKise los veo muy uke a los dos yo tambien es como que homoyuri XP pero me lo pidieron asi que… que viva la diversidad de pareja y si lo hice a propósito yo tambien me imagine a Kuroko como un hermano de Akashi con esas pintas.

**TeMuere**s-tratare de no ser muy mala con ellos lo prometo XP

**Ariasu-sama**-Akashi alfa x Kuroko Omega anotado ^^ me alegro que te gustara la idea y espero leer pronto ese omegaverso tuyo yo amo el universo omega ^^

**Antoinette Beilschmidt** –si yo también fui feliz con ese intenso intercambio de miradas entre esos dos *x*

**Lunatica Dark** –Abra una continuación del de Shun e Imayoshi en el quinto shot ^^

**Fantita**-En el quinto shoot se contara lo que sucedió desde la perspectiva de los directos involucrados es decir Imayoshi y Shun.

**lucyto** –Mil gracias a ti por leer ^^


	4. Dulce Omega

Dedicado a**kurokochii~** de amor yaoi aquí esta lo que me pediste Aomine(alfa)xSakurai(Omega) espero lo disfrutes ^^

**Dulce Omega**

El día que sus hermanos le dijeron, cuando era más joven, que en su fiesta de presentación se sentiría como un pedazo de carne para ser mostrado a los mejores postores, Sakurai Ryo no les había creído, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenían. Su estómago se sentía como si tuviera un jodido nudo y se moría de los nervios mientras miraba a tanto alfa observándolo de arriba abajo. Se aferró al brazo de su padre mientras era presentado de un alfa potencial para ser su pareja a otro. Hasta que su padre lo presentó con un joven alfa, hijo de uno de sus socios de negocio. Sakurai quedó sin aliento al verlo, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el color de su piel, era moreno, como el chocolate que tanto le gustaba, su cabello era azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos que parecían de un azul eléctrico, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses y su altura era perfecta. El moreno le sonrió con picardía y sin darse cuenta Sakurai le devolvió la sonrisa aflojando un poco su fiero agarre en el brazo de su papá que lo notó de inmediato, viendo la sonrisa que su hijo le daba al mestizo, de padre japonés y madre africana.

-o-o-o-

Aomine había sido invitado por el señor Sakurai a tomar el almuerzo, la verdad el omega le había interesado lo suficiente como para dar su consentimiento y acudir, pero un ruido en el jardín llamó la atención de Aomine, desvió su camino de la casa principal y se dirigió al patio, para su sorpresa se encontró con Sakurai haciendo tiros de tres en un canasto de baloncesto, sonrió sin desvelar su presencia viendo a Sakurai practicar sus tiros de tres con muy buena puntería. El chico tenía talento, acertó nueve de sus diez tiros, el último chocó en el aro y Aomine corrió a coger el rebote asombrado a Sakurai mientras chuleaba un poco y daba un donqueo en la canasta. Se dejó caer al suelo de pie y sonrió volteándose a ver a Ryo quien le miraba impresionado.

-Hola -sonrió mirando al joven omega, a diferencia de la elegancia del día de la fiesta de presentación esta vez Sakurai llevaba unos short de baloncesto y una camiseta blanca... en opinión de Aomine le sentaba muy bien ese atuendo. Sakurai enrojeció, había olvidado la hora y que el alfa iría a almorzar.

-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó una y otra vez haciendo varias reverencias repetidas-. Soy un desastre, no merezco vivir...

Aomine estaba en shock por la exagerada reacción, se acercó al omega y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para parar sus reverencias y hacerlo respirar.

-Todo está bien, no tienes que disculparte -le dijo desconcertado-. Respira -le ordenó viendo como el más pequeño obedecía.- ¿Te gusta el baloncesto? -le preguntó con una sonrisa amable, llevándolo a sentarse a un banco junto a la pequeña cancha. Sakurai se sonrojó y miró sus manos, pero decidió ser sincero.

-Sí, mucho, sé que no es algo muy… omega, pero amo el baloncesto -confesó en un susurro. Mierda, ese alfa le gustaba y ahora seguro saldría corriendo.

-Eso es genial -le dijo Aomine sorprendiéndolo-, a mí también me encanta, el baloncesto es mi deporte favorito, soy ala-pívot en el equipo de mi escuela. Por tu habilidad apostaría que te va la posición de escolta. -Sakurai estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió suavemente.

-Pues sí, me gusta la posición de escolta, se me dan bien los tiros de tres -aseguró tímidamente.

-Ya lo vi... ¿Jugamos un uno contra uno? -le pregunto con una sonrisa amable. Sakurai se sonrojó, pero asintió con entusiasmo. Aomine se levantó quitándose su elegante chaqueta y remangándose la camisa para jugar.

Media hora después los chicos habían perdido la noción del tiempo entre risas mientras jugaban, Aomine era muy bueno y Sakurai también era un decente jugador que no se quedaba atrás, aunque Aomine se contenía para jugar a su nivel.

El señor Sakurai estaba de muy mal humor, entre su hijo que no se había presentado para arreglarse al almuerzo y Aomine junior que los había dejado plantado… o eso pensaba, hasta que fue a buscar a su hijo a la pequeña cancha de baloncesto personal para ordenarle entrar y lo encontró riendo y jugando con Daiki Aomine. Sonrió retirándose en silencio y ordenando a un sirviente que llevara un pequeño picnic para los dos jóvenes a la cancha.

Sakurai san era un hombre serio, pero también era cierto que tenía un gran amor y cariño por su hijo más pequeño y notaba que a su niño le agradaba Aomine Daiki y siendo sincero el chico era una excelente opción. Único hijo de los Daiki, era un rico heredero después de todo.

-o-o-o-

-¡Hijo! -Ryo levantó la mirada de su libro de historia que estaba usando para hacer su asignación y miró a su padre curioso.

-¿Sí, papá? -preguntó.

-Tengo una propuesta de compromiso para ti, que me es agradable y quería saber si también para ti lo será -le dijo tendiéndosela para que la viera. Ryo la tomó desconfiado, pero su expresión cambio pronto a una amplia sonrisa a medida que leía.

-Sí, por favor, papá, di que sí -le suplicó saltando emocionado al leer el nombre de Aomine Daiki para ser su prometido. Sakurai-san sonrió sabiendo que había tomado la mejor decisión.

-Tenía un presentimiento, así que dije que sí -le sonrió a su hijo que salto a sus brazos abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

**Fin**

Este me quedo todo tierno al principio no pensaba hacerlo asi pero… me gusto ^^

El proximo va para **ykt **quien pidió la segunda parte del primer shot el de ImayoshixShun ^^

**lucyto** -Gracias a ti por leer me alegro que te gustara.

**Sonicathehedgehog24** -Esa pareja ya la pidieron pero como siempre digo si tienes tiempo para pedir deberias sacar un segundo para comentar hubiese sido bueno saber que te parecia la historia ^ ^

**Lunatica Dark**-Pues justo ImayoshixShun es lo que sigue a este shot. Me alegro que te gustara el anterior a Murasakibara le gusta jugar con fuego XP

**Waru-chan** -El bolsillo de akashin es magico tiene tijeras infinitas en el. XP si Jumpei es mas seme que reo, te leistes el ultimo capitulo cuando Hyuga le hace el barrier Jumpei a Reo en la cara?Estaba que escupia fuego el general, cada ves me convence mas esa pareja XP

**merry kirkland** -Pues gracias por darle una oportunidad y me algra mucho que te gustara, pues vere tratare de ver si me sale un Takao alfa/midorima omega ^^

**Tatsukoi** -Bueno vere que puedo hacer por que si algo tienen estos shot es que son cortitos pero tratare de escribir un nijimura alfa/Akashi omega por que amo a Akashi y el se ve bello con cualquiera XP


	5. Primer calor 2da parte ImaIzu

dedicado a** Ykt** de Amor Yaoi que pidio la segunda parte del shoot con el que arranco este universo, espero lo disfruten. Aquí lo que sucedio con Imayoshi y Shun.

**Primer calor 2da parte ( .Shun)**

Shun Izuki tenía una extraña mescla de emociones que ni el mismo podía entender. Ese escalofriante alfa de Too lo había tomado de la cintura se había metido a los vestuarios con él y había atracado la puerta dejando a todos fuera. Una parte de el sentía pánico quería correr, esconderse, revelarse, pero otra parte de el podía sentir las feromonas alfas que desprendía el chico de lentes y todo lo que quería hacer era restregarse a través del cuerpo de Imayoshi Shoichi, de preferencia ambos desnudos.

Pero no hizo nada de eso solo lo miro de pie con su pecho subiendo y bajando apresuradamente por su respiración agitada.

-Yo...-Shun trato de formular una palabra, decir algo, pero su ingenio se había ido de vacaciones por lo que parecia-nunca... por fa...-Era difícil tan siquiera pensar, ese olor, ese olor solo hacía que su vientre se apretara en un doloroso nudo, que su ano pulsara húmedo, pidiendo por algo, haciéndolo expulsar mas feromonas omegas que solo oscurecían mas los ojos ahora abiertos detrás de los lentes del alfa, si es que eso era posible.

-Shh-le dijo el alfa acercándose predadoramente hacia él. Izuki no corrió se mantuvo ahí como un ciervo atrapado por la luz sin poder huir- será bueno-aseguro Imayoshi tomándolo de la cintura, Shun sintió que su piel ardía y se quemaba ahí donde había tocado el alfa.

-Yo... tu nombre-suplico con un suspiro quería saber al menos el nombre de la persona que se lo follaria solo lo conocía por su apellido, Imayoshi capitán de Too High, quería saber su nombre.

-Shoichi, Shun recuerda mi nombre es el que gritaras en unos minutos-aseguro el pelinegro con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios antes de cubrir esa dulce boquita entre abierta de labios rojos. E Izuki Shun no pudo más que derretirse como mantequilla, cuando el dolor de su cuerpo se convirtió en placer ante el toque del alfa, era ahí donde pertenecía a esos brazos, era eso lo que su cuerpo quería, con desesperación sus manos trataron de arrancar el uniforme negro con franjas rojas de Too que llevaba el otro pelinegro. Se supone que sintiera vergüenza que debía recordar que fuera de las duchas estaban todos sus compañeros y que sabían que pasaba ahí adentro pero... pero en realidad le importaba un cacahuate, en ese momento solo le importaba Shoichi Imayoshi y todos los deliciosos placeres que esas manos y esos labios prometían.

Fuera de las duchas en el gimnasio donde estaban los chicos de Too y de Seirin mirándose sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir pudieron escuchar claramente cuando el jugador con el ojo del águila grito.

-¡Mas Shoichiii mas!

Y también pudieron escuchar claramente la contestación.

-O si Shun, ¡MI SHUN!

Antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio y dejarlo desierto por su salud mental. Mejor largarse a jugar baloncesto callejero en la cancha de la esquina. Fuera del gimnasio quedo un cartelito que decía: "Prohibida la entrada hasta nuevo aviso... no desobedecer por vuestra salud mental".

**Fin**

Sorry por posibles errores estoy sin beta por que a mi beta se le murió su pc.

**Waru-chan-**Cierto Hayama no ayuda para hacernos creer que es seme, Reo-nee es uke. Nena ese partido esta acabando con mis nervios no se que ara Kuroko y Seirin para ganar. **  
**

**Ramaxy18-chan -**Pues no soy gran fan del MidoTaka pero cuando los pongo juntos tambien prefiero a Midorima seme y Takao uke, pero estos shot son mi reto personal trato de escribir de aquellas parejas que me pidieron ^^ En cuanto a las parejas es un shoot por persona asi que tienes que decidir si queires un KasamatsuxKuroko, o un AkashixKuroko, o un AkashixShun o HamaniyaxTeppei XP siempre puedes pedir una pareja principal y alguna otra como segundaria pero solo sera un shoot ^^

**Guest**-ImayoshixHanamiya si te gusta esa pareja echale un ojito a mi fic de Kiseki no Reaper tiene esa parejita aunque no son los principales son la parejita bad boy XP me gustan, vale escribire algo de ellos con MurasakibaraxAkashi de pasada ^^

**TsukuyomiUchiha**-Kyoshi y Hyuga son una pareja muy tipica aunque admito que muy bonita tienen su encanto, vale anotare un shot de ellos ^^

**lucyto** -Estoy contigo Sakurai es muy dulce me encanta tsundare y todo XP

**TeMueres**-Yep, Sakurai saca el lado bueno de Aomine ^^

**desev** -Estoy contigo en eso de que Sakurai es el uke oficial de too, cada equipo tiene su uke oficial, en TOo es Sakurai, en Seirin es Kuroko, en Shutoku es Takao y asi si seguimos XP

-o-o-o-

Lista actualisada de los proximos shoot en el orden que siguen:

1. kallenparms –Kasamatsu-alfa x Kise-Omega -Amor yaoi  
2. VeroUchiha- Aomine-alfa x Kagami-Alfa -Amor Yaoi  
3. desev- Kagami-Alfa x Kuroko-omega –  
4. bluelightofmoon y lucyto- Murasakibara alfa x Himuro omega-amor yaoi (me pidieron la misma pareja asi que se van dos por uno XP)  
5. Mirani-Murasakiba x Kagami-amor yaoi -**Eliminado** (la persona nunca se paso a comentar de nuevo para aclarar quien alfa y quien omega o si ambos alfas o que?)  
6. FLOR DE OCCIDENTE- Kasamatsu-alfa x Himuro-Omega-slasheaven  
7. LittleJubilo- Aomine-alfa x Kise-omega x Kagami-alfa y Akashi-alfa x Furihata-omega  
8. Antoinette Beilschmidt- Murasakibara -alfa x Kiyoshi –omega y Aomine-alfa x  
9. Waru-chan- alfa!Imayoshi x Omega!  
10. samuesselmo- MitoKoga / WakaSaku -amor yaoi  
11. Sistharm – MurasakibaraxAkashi -Amor yaoi  
12. Conejo Prusiano-AkashixFurihata y AkashixHimuro (los segundos en veremos por que es un shoot por persona si lo hago seria luego de hacer los demas ^^)-Amor yaoi  
13. x -Amor yaoi  
14. Patricia-Midorima x Kagami (quien alfa quien omega?)-amor yaoi  
15. YaoiSnape- x x - Slasheaven  
16. Ross_rice- x -Slasheaven (esto si sera un reto)  
17. Leyra Bennet- x -Fanfiction  
18. Ariasu-sama- x -fanfiction  
19. Merry Kirkland- x -Fanfiction  
20. Tatsukoi- x -Fanfiction


End file.
